Christmas Kiss?
by sky.davis
Summary: One-shot, RobStar fic. The Tower is all decorated for the holidays and thanks to Beastboy, Robin finds himself all worked up over a simple kiss.


Yes, I know it's not Christmas... far from it in fact :( but I got this idea for a story and I don't have the patience to wait until December :D. Well, basically its just a fluffy, pointless, Rob/Star. Hope you like. :o)

Oh yeah, almost forgot.

Roses are red, apples are too, I don't own it, so you can't sue! :o)

The Kiss

Soft Christmas music was playing peacefully throughout the tower, snow softly falling outside the windows covering all of Jump City in a beautiful blanket of white, lit up by the many decorated houses.

The tower smelled of fresh pine trees, cinnamon and a burning smell of Christmas cookies that were left in the oven too long. Lights twinkled everywhere and a spot was not left undecorated by assorted Christmas decorations haphazardly put up by Beastboy and an over excited Starfire. Peaceful silence reigned.

"Glorious! Who knew that hurling spheres of snow at great speeds at one another could bring such enjoyment!"

The calm was broken by Starfire's excited voice.

"I am however curious as to why friends Beastboy and Cyborg were so intent upon quitting early..." Starfire continued.

"Eh, they're probably thinking up their Christmas lists, every year they try some crude type of blackmail to get me to get them more presents." Robin commented a smirk on his boyish features as the two, wind-whipped, sodden, gleeful teens made their way down the hall toward the recreation room.

"They send you mail that is black? Is this an effective method?" Starfire questioned confused. Robin smiled.

"Not really... they mess up every time,"

"Oh, that is—" Starfire started, then stopped as they reached the doorway. Robin followed suit, a bit confused, "Friend Robin! Look, it is the plant of Christmas tradition!" Starfire joyously exclaimed, pointing above their heads at none other than—

"Mistletoe..." Robin's eyes widened in horror as he looked up toward the seemingly innocent plant. "Beastboy..." He muttered darkly under his breath, too quiet for Starfire to hear.

"Yes! It is the Toe of Missiles! Beastboy informed me of this Earthean ritual!" Starfire exclaimed in comprehension.

"You... you know the tradition?" Robin's voice came out as a squeak; he quickly cleared his throat and regained his composure, though Starfire didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, when two people meet under the Toe of Missiles, they are supposed to bestow upon one another a... a..." She struggled, staring at the plant, a confused look clouding her emerald eyes.

"A kiss?" Robin supplied, swallowing.

"Yes, that is correct, a kiss!" She looked from Robin and back to the plant. "Beastboy even bestowed one upon me earlier this day..." She smiled reminiscently still staring at the plant while Robin very nearly burst into flames.

"He—he _what?!_"

"Bestowed a kiss upon me," She repeated, looking at Robin with innocent eyes. While the Boy Wonder seethed.

"Under the mistletoe?" He questioned harsher than he meant. Star didn't seem to notice.

"No, in the kitchen." Robin grit his teeth, his eyes narrowed to dark slits, "Who knew such a small thing could be so glorious!" She clasped her hands together dreamily while Robin clenched his fists, grinding his teeth ever louder. Just when he believed the worst of it to be over she continued.

"It tingled my lips and senses so!" She smiled looking at Robin who was ripping his scarf to shreds. "Are you...okay?" She questioned, eyeing the destroyed scarf.

"Never...better..." He forced, his eye twitching.

"You are sure?" Star probed again, for some reason, Robin was acting a lot like he did when she was almost married to Gurdle--gurgle...someone...

"I-I, no Star!" Robin finally burst, Starfire's eyes widened, "I mean, you can't just go around giving kisses to people!" He exclaimed.

"You cannot? I understand, certain kisses, though Beastboy assured the ones he was giving were okay to give to mere companions?" Starfire questioned, head tilted.

"No Star, kisses are for people you really _care_ about," He emphasised.

"I care for Beastboy," Starfire noted, brows furrowed in confusion.

"But-but, I mean," Robin flustered, "I mean, care _care, _Beastboy shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that!" He exclaimed with conviction, growing angrier with Beastboy by the second.

"In giving me the kiss he took advantage?" Starfire questioned, "The kiss is only for those you care _care_ about?" Though her face was still confused, "But, friend Beastboy said that-"

"Don't worry Star...I need to have a talk with Beastboy about that..." Robin said, eyes narrowed dangerously. He abruptly began walking away, before he was stopped by Starfire.

"Oh dear! I have almost forgot, we are standing under the plant of Christmas tradition! How shall I give you a kiss when I have already exchanged with Beastboy?" Starfire looked dismayed, and Robin clenched his fists so hard, his fingernails dug in his skin through his gloves. He resumed shredding his scarf.

"It's okay Starfire," He forced again, his eyes were smoldering beneath his mask and he swore he ground his teeth to the gums.

"No, it is not, for I have—"She began sadly before brightening, "Wait! I have forgotten! Friend Beastboy gave me a spare!" She exclaimed, digging through her jacket pocket.

Robin stopped mid tear, his scarf saved for the time being, the fire around him abruptly extinguished as he raised a brow.

Finally Starfire pulled out a slightly smushed, silver wrapped, delectable candy treat—

"A... kiss..." He said, his voice hollow, taken aback and more than surprised, his mind apologizing to the imaginary Beastboy (a.k.a. Robin's former scarf). He felt more than a little foolish at his over the top jealousy.

"I will now bestow my kiss upon you friend Robin!" She grinned, her eyes sparkling gleefuly. At the look on his face she hastily continued. "Do not worry Robin, I am not taking advantage, I truly care _care_ for you," She smiled bashfully.

Robin sheepishly stuck out his hand, as Starfire dropped the Hershey's kiss into his palm. He was emotionally shattered by the ordeal, his temporary burning hatred for Beastboy disappearing for the time being as he stared at the small silver wrapped candy.

"Thanks Star..." He mumbled, more than a little embarassed and taken aback by Star's words.

"I welcome you," She slightly bowed her head, "Now, it is your turn friend Robin to bestow your kiss upon me,"

Robin gulped, he awkwardly started rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Star, but, I'm fresh out of kisses..." He smiled apologetically. Starfire's face fell, hands at her sides she grabbed her elbow. A thing she did when she was sad or unsure.

"Oh... is it because... you do not wish to take advantage?"

"No Star, it's just that, I really don't have any kisses," He gave a small smile. Star brightened.

"Oh! That is okay friend Robin, nothing has pleased me more than upholding Earthean tradition and bestowing a kiss upon you under the Toe of Missiles. Perhaps, we could try again some other time? When you have a kiss for me?" She questioned, before stepping forward to go.

Robin uneasily shifted his weight from one foot to the other, chewing on his lip.

Then as though he came to some decision his look of awkward uneasiness vanished replaced by the look of sheer determination.

"Wait, uhh...Starfire..." Starfire turned, regarding him curiously, a smile on her face.

Robin gathered his courage and sucked in a deep breath. He quickly closed the space between the two and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Um... Merry Christmas Star..." Robin grinned, rubbing the back of his neck again, while Starfire stood, stars in her eyes as she held her red stained cheek, a stupid grin on her face.

Robin quickly walked away, a stain of pink on his cheeks. Surprised at his own boldness. He abruptly stopped walking however and suspiciously stared at a shadowed area in the living room .

"When you're done savoring your 'victory' I want that camera Beastboy," Robin said to the shadows in his best leader voice, though he still had the look of a lovesick teenager about him.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about! Oops!"

"Now," Robin enforced.

"Whatever" Beastboy came out of the shadows, grudgingly handing him the camera,

"Not a word," Robin warned.

"But you're still getting me that—"

"No I'm not," Robin said, grabbing the camera and continuing down the hall to his room. As soon as he was out of earshot, Beastboy quickly turned.

"Oh yes you are..." Beastboy cackled evilly as Cyborg stood grinning watching the replay of Robin blushing and kissing an equally red Starfire on his small T.V. screen built into his arm. Both boys cackled insanely watching it over and over... and over.

While Starfire stood, in the same place, smiling stupidly as the snow gently fell outside.

"Thank you Toe of Missiles! I shall now recite the Poem of Gratitude for you! All six thousand verses!"

**The End...**

"Oh Robin!! The Boy _Lovvveeer_"

_**'Wait, uhh... Starfire...'**_

"You two sure make a _dynamic duo_,"

"Cyborg! Beastboy! Take that off the T.V. now!!"

**_'Um...Merry Christmas Star...'_**

"I said _take it off!!_"

"Oh we will man...for a price..."

"Oh no..."

"Is anyone else aware that Starfire has been reciting poetry to a plant for the past three hours?"

**...or is it?**

****


End file.
